Power supplies commonly utilize transformers to step alternating current voltages from a first level to a second level. Transformers can be both monetarily expensive as well as expensive from a size and weight perspective. Elimination of transformers in a circuit can potentially reduce all of money, size, and weight expenses in a power supply.